No one ever said it was going to be easy
by Super Tash
Summary: You can erase someone from your mind. Getting them out of your heart is another story. Falling in love with her is something I hadn't expected, but being in love with her is something I couldn't stop even if I tried.
1. Your the person, I could never let go of

**Hi everyone! I don't own skins (wish I did). I wanted to start a fanfic about Naomily because I've read some great ones. So this is my first attempt. People who have read my stories before this. It was I'd Die for you but it's new and even better than before! Hope you like it and my story is always in Naomi's point of view.**

No one ever said it was going to be easy

I have loved the last year I have my gang and my girl and nothing could be better. That's until I went and ruined it. It's so hard to believe how much can change in a year. This time last year, things were completely different. I was completely different .The future is unwritten, so write it well that's all I can say so this is my story of my life.

I'm on a cold roof top in God knows what fucking time in the morning. Its like I'm on top of the whole world but in the wind I can hear Sophia's voice haunting me saying "Sometimes its better being alone, that way, no one can't hurt you" _I don't want to be alone._ I fucked up big time as I watched Emily read through Sophia's diary. I've ruined everything. I hurt my Emily, my forever.

All I could say was "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

Emily's brown eyes connected with my own blue ones, the hurt, and the pain.

"You ruined it, you don't want anyone to care" Emily yelled at me.

She stud up on the ledge looking down. I thought to my self what have I done. Emily looked like she was going to jump and all I could do was stand there and watch. My whole body froze I wanted to do something but I couldn't, I was stuck.

"You'd be dead in a second, every things so fragile then you realise that. We were special! Naomi… the worst thing about being lied to… is knowing you weren't the truth" Emily sobs.

Emily turns and hops off the ledge and starts walking to the exit. But she goes past me and looks me in the eyes. Her eyes used to be full of love now they looked dead. I wanted to grab her hand and tell her I was so sorry and that she was my everything but I was still frozen.

"I was scared" I only could say that.

"You're always scared, you broke my heart" Emily admitted. But then I heard her say so softly "The more you care the more you have to lose".

I watched her walking away. The one person I loved was walking out my life. Losing the most important person in my life is slowly killing me.

"EMILY" I screamed with all my heart and soul.

She just left out the doors.

I just sat there on the fucking roof and cried. I needed her more than she knew.

After about 10 minutes I decided to go home to see if Emily was there to see if I could make this all right again, I know it's never going to be easy but it's going to be worth it I said to myself, great I'm talking to my self, I'm a nutter. I got home and raided the entire house to see if there were any post-it notes.

I found one and put _I'll do anything_; I went outside and put it on the front door so when Emily came back she would see it. Hopefully if she came back. I sat there thinking to my self I should have never have slept with Sophia, never broken Emily's heart. I bet Katie will come round to the house and kill me, for what I did I deserved to be dead. Fuck I need to barricade the door.

I decided to go look out the window for Emily or Katie but desperately hoping it would be Emily. Then suddenly I saw a red headed girl walking down the street with tier stained eyes; I knew it was Emily.

Emily approached the house and saw the note. Her lips smiled. God I love her smile. Then she looked up and saw me and slowly walked in to our house.

She slowly walked up the sitars.

"Ems I am so sorry, I've ruined us"

I thought to my self _sometimes I wonder if love is worth fighting for, then I see Emily's face and I'm ready for war._

She looked at me and then went to our room and shut the door.

"Ems please, I love you, it's always been you" I said so quietly that she could only here me.

"I know" she said.

I hate getting flashbacks from the things I don't want to remember.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed my first chapter :) please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. I'll update in this week :)**

**Tash**


	2. Here's to the ones who lost everything

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story hope you are enjoying it :) And All the spelling mistakes are mine :)**

**Dont own Skins ( Wish I DID )**

It's been a month since Em found out about Sophia and all the gang is coming over for a BBQ, the joy, we act like nothing ever happened because the army of Fitch's are coming too. Emily has started talking to me again it's a start to win her back.

The gang came over about an hour ago and started setting up the party. Then the door bell goes._ Great the Fitch's are here._

Emily is walking up and down the kitchen and muttering under her breath.

"Stop it Em" I pleaded

"After all the shit she's put us through you just let her march into our home" Emily shouted

"She's your mum"

"She's a selfish cow"

Then Katie and Jenna came in to the kitchen. _Oh great_, then Emily gave Katie and Jenna the whole I don't care speech.

"This is my house; I live her with my girlfriend and we are having a BBQ. All right" She snapped

While Emily was giving a lecture about our life I saw Katie look on the chalk board filled with love quotes and she smiled.

I have never heard Emily call me her girlfriend for weeks now. Then Emily came over to me and kissed me full on. That was one nice kiss but it was full of hate. I thought it was real; I'm_ a stupid tossa to think that_. I'm not going to give up. I love her and I'm going to get my Emily back.

But this kiss wasn't right it wasn't love so I pushed her off me. Then she gave one last look and walked out the kitchen.

I went outside and sat next to Effy. Her and Cook were the only people I could talk about this Emily situation too all the others wouldn't understand.

"Eff I miss her so much, I want her back what can I do. I wish I didn't hurt, I wish it didn't happen I wish I could forget I wish it could go back to the way it was" I admitted

"You can try to rebuild her just give her time Naoms. Without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes. To make it right, pain and suffering is the key to all windows, without it; there is no way of life". Effy announced

"But have you ever loved someone so much that they are the only person who can ruin your life."

"Yeah" Effy agreed, she looked at Freddie with only love in her eyes.

That made me sad, that was what me and Emily had before I got scared and ran.

Emily was acting strange around the gang and even Katie. But can't blame her because it's all my fault, I've done this to her. She was asking every one for drugs but everyone saw that she was high so they all stopped. Then she came back over to me and Effy. She both asked us for drugs but we said no.

Then she went to the stereo and turned it up full blast, I love hearing old songs I used to love. They're like memories you can always go back to.

Emily then started dancing with this girl. I would have gone straight up to the girl and punch the lights out of her, but that would make it all worse. But their hands were all over each other I had to stay calm that's when Effy slipped her hand into mine. Then they kissed. That bitch kissed my Emily.

Then I heard Katie shout "What the Fuck Emily".

My heart was broken it felt like I was being stabbed. But I broke Emily's first.

Then Emily started running to me and tackled us into the pool. I got out the pool dripping wet and was about to go inside then Emily pushed me.

"Fuck you right back!" Emily screamed at me.

"Ems stop it" Katie butted in.

"Stay out of it" Emily roared

"What…What you want to fuck her is that it" I questioned

"Maybe I do. So what, you knew what you were doing and you knew it would hurt me but somehow that still didn't stop you". Emily cried

Then Jenna step in once again to see what all of us were yelling at.

Oh God I have to tell all my friends what I have done to Emily. Only Effy and Cook know. It's properly better to tell them know it been a few weeks and they always ask what's wrong with you and Ems.

"It's none of your business" Emily shouted

I heard Sophia's voice in the wind again saying "You can only put the past away for so long. There will be days it comes rushing back"

"I fucked the dead girl. I fucked Sophia and gave her the drugs and now she's punishing me for it". I yelled

I told everyone. But Emily was looking at me with hurt. Katie looked shocked and Jenna looked like she was going to kill me. _Fucking hell she's going to kill me_.

Emily started arguing with her mum. Then Katie slapped her and it was hard, you could hear the echoing. Then she started crying I couldn't bear to see her crying after what I had had done.

All I could do was look at her, my Emily she was hurting so bad and I don't know what to do to make her better.

"Em" Was all I could say

She looked at me and walked away crying.

The BBQ had finished and everyone went and Effy, Freddie, Panda, JJ and Thomas said that Emily would forgive me. But I couldn't believe them.

I think Emily had left to go to the Fitches house with Katie. So I decided to go on my laptop looking and the pictures of me and Em's and the gang, the good old days. Then I heard the front door open it was probably mum and Kieran. I have to tell them what happen with and Emily too. Oh great!

Someone came into my room and tapped my shoulder, I turned around it was Emily.

"Naomi we have to talk" Emily started

"Ems I'm sorry. No I'm so sorry. I'll do anything"

"I know, but you need to give me time. Time to heal"

I had only noticed Emily before but behind her was Katie sat on the end of my bed.

"I can't do this Naoms, Why did you do this to me, why did you hurt me so bad that I want to die"

"I am so sorry Emily with all my heart, I'm going to do everything to make US work to make it go back to the way it was. I know it will take time but I'll make it work because I love you. To be honest with you, I don't have the words to make you feel better, but I do have the arms to give you a hug, ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about, and I have a heart that's aching to see you smile again". I vowed

Emily was crying now and she came over to me and hugged me. This was the first time I've been happy in a month. I hugged her back with all the love in my heart so she knew that I meant that speech. We stayed like that for ages.

Katie left and it was getting late. Emily fell a sleep on the sofa so I carried her to our bed tucked her in and kiss her on the forehead and whispered in her ear "I love you and if there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever".

**Hope you lot liked my second chapter :) Please review:) I'll update next week:) And always ship Naomily :)**

**Tash**


	3. If your going through hell keep going

**Another thank you to all the people who have stuck with me and my story and have reviewed and hope you lot are liking my story :) and all the spelling mistakes are mine :)**

**Dont own Skins ( Wish I Did )**

A couple of days had gone by since the BBQ and Emily has been hanging round with this random girl. I hate it I don't want anyone else to have you Emily.

Emily had gone round to the Fitches house so I decided to look through some of the pictures of me and Em's over the last year.

There was one of us to at the Love Ball holding hands. There was one of my best memories of the two of us where Emily got back from France last summer and I told her that I loved her and that we be would be together forever; the picture was both of us kissing, Em's hands around my neck and my hands on her sides.

Though the feeling may fade and the pictures lost. The memories will never be forgotten. I started crying so I called Cook.

"Hello, can I speak to James Cook please" I pleaded

"Yes, give me one second" The copper on the other end replied

"Thank you"

"Naomi? Is that you" Cook spoke

"Yeah" I cried

"Hey Naoms don't cry about Emily, because it's over. Smile because it happened and if two people are meant to be together, they will eventually find their ways back into each others arms, no matter what. " Cook answered

"Thanks Cook, I miss you and be good, love you" I sobbed

"Hey Nai, I miss you too and love ya too, stay strong"

xxxxxxxx

This morning I woke up with Emily in my bed. Her hands around my belly. I miss this. This was the first time we had been in the same bed together for weeks now. I got washed and changed and had breakfast. I went back up stairs to see if Em's was awake but she was their a sleep, see looked cute when she slept. I kissed her on the cheek.

I went to see Effy, I wanted to ask her a few questions about Emily, but it wasn't a good idea because she was in a psychiatric hospital. A few days ago Effy had tried to kill herself but Freddie got her to a hospital and now Freddie, Katie and Effys mum were looking after her also they told Tony, Effy's older brother and he came down to help look after her. I went to see her a few times a week with Panda and Katie. Effy and Katie had become friends and Katie forgave Effy for that whole Freddie thing.

"Afternoon" I said and smiled at Eff

"How's the real world" Effy asked me

"Fine" I said back

Effy was sat on a bench so I sat down next to her and gave her one of my famous hugs.

"Well, I don't know actually. Me and Emily we're all, since…. The… you know. I don't know what were doing, if we're ok or if were about to break up. Sometimes I think she can read my mind, I serially do, I mean is that normal. Is that what... you? Eff."

"You think your going mad, so you came here to see me, to see what a mad person looks like" Effy argued

"NO… no… no … y... yes" I replied

"Listen to me very carefully Naomi, you need to get to the dog lord of Asabigan he's got my toilet ticket" Effy joked

We burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh God, what are they giving you. Can I have some?" I said still laugh thing

"This whole thing with this girl, Sophia. Why don't you just imagined that it never happened" she added

"But it did" I began

"Yeah but try to think like you didn't." Effy noted

"But… am I missing something. You can't change what's all ready happened, I wish that you could but you just can't".

"If you're going through hell keep going and when something bad happens you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you or you can let it strengthen you"

I said goodbye to Effy and said I would see her soon and gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek and went home.

Emily wasn't home but left me a message saying _I've gone out with a friend I'll be back tonight. Love Emily XXX_

I smiled at the note but couldn't help hating Emily's friend because she's got my Emily. That bitch!

Emily got home at midnight and I heard her come up stairs and she stripped down to her knickers and bra and got into the bed with me. I was pretending to be a sleep but I heard her say

"Why do you have this hold over me after what you did to me? I will love for forever but I can't forgive you just like that, I want to Naoms but I just can't. I love you so much it hurts. I pretend I'm over you. But deep inside, I'm still in love with you" Emily stated

Then she kissed my cheek and laid her head on my chest and found my hand and held it, and then she fell a sleep.

I open my eyes and I knew she was fast a sleep so I kissed her gently on the lips so it wouldn't wake her up and I slid my arm under her waist and fell of into a nice dream. Effy's words did help me.

I loved the fact that we didn't fight so much like we did before. Emily was finally forgiving me I just had to give her time. Thank fuck loves me still after all that I've done.

**Hoped you liked my chapter and please review for Naomi's sake she needs ways to get Emily back, so please review and I'll update next week :) Have a good week :)**

**Tash**


	4. We're smiling but we're close to tears

**A big thank you to everyone who is reviewing my story and reading it :) Sorry I haven't updated in a bit but here you go another chapter :) Hope you lot enjoy it :) Also sorry about the spelling and mistakes :)**

**Don't own Skins ( WISH I DID )**

It's been weird with Emily for a few days now and just as we were getting better, I think it has something to do with Emily so called friend. We ignore each other and try to pretend the other person doesn't exist, but deep down we know it wasn't meant to end like this.

I woke up in the morning on the sofa because that slut of a friend Emily calls came round last night and they both got totally pissed out of their minds, I carried Em's up to bed and kissed her on her forehead and went down stairs to get her friend and dragged her up the stairs and put her in the bed next to Emily.

I went to the shops and then came back with the food shopping again because Katie is staying with us for a bit and she keeps raiding the fridge.

I went up stairs to go and see if Em's was a wake but she must of herd me and got up.

"Em, I'm back" I called

"No … oh God oh God. Shit" she whispered

When I got in the room she looked a bit panicked about her naked friend beside her.

"Hi, I got eggs, we can have eggs. Yeah… and revels and I got heat. What?" I told

She looked at her naked friend and then looked back at me.

"She's been snoring like that all night" I replied

"What" Emily stammered?

"You were both fucking trashed, so I slept on the sofa with Panda"

"Right"

"She's quite cute for a strait girl" I said as I look at Emily's naked friend

I picked up the cover and saw her boobs.

"Whoa, in the scud. When did that happen?"

"I didn't notice"

"Good thing, you might have got you know… tempted"

"I was wrecked"

"Yeah you were both pissing gone. Like I said cute is this bad. You want to do breakfast, I can fry you, poach you, scramble you do you any way you like" I spoke

Then I kissed Emily on the forehead.

"But shower though cos Em's you smell of something and it isn't roses".

I walked out the room and went down stairs to the kitchen. It was about half 11 in the morning everyone came, their was JJ, Cook and his new girl friend that looked a lot like Effy. Thomas was there also Freddie's sister Karen came over. She was worried about Freddie, he just left and didn't tell anyone even Effy. Katie and Panda wasn't here because they had wanted to go and see Effy because today was the day she could come home.

I decide to get hammed because Emily's friend had woken up and she and Em's were having a "talk". Everyone was down it the living room talking and chatting. I decided to make this a real party.

"Cocktails anyone? Who wants a ball breaker? I've got rum, cremdement and rum". I asked

Everyone said they were fine and looked at me and thought I was mad. Emily looked at me and must have thought I had given up on us; by the way I was acting.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with everyone? It's nearly half 11" I shouted

"I'll have on, I love that cremdement stuff. It makes ya piss green in it" said Cook's slapper friend

"There you go. Come on you pussy's, ball breakers, there cool. If Effy's having one you all can have fucking…" I stopped in the middle for my sentence

"What did you call her" said Cook

"Um… I might have made a slight…"

"Her names Arrscia for fucks sake. Why does everyone wierding her" Cook told me

"Yeah, your friends are weird Cook, they don't half fucking stair do tha" Arrscia replied

Cook looked his lady friend up and down then realised that she look just like Effy.

"Oh man, I've just remembered you gotta go" Cook said to Arrscia and showed her the front door.

"Did I do that" I asked

"Yeah" everyone said

I turned one the music on full blast and started dancing around. But I was fucked up. Katie and Panda came just as JJ was leaving, they must off dropped Eff off at home.

Everyone was getting out the room or some where in the house to get away from me being drunk then Emily's bitch of a friend gets up and tries to leave.

Then I persuade her to start dancing with me. Emily goes out the door. That bitch tells me that her name is Mandy. Then she starts grinding against me and tells me if I didn't want Emily that she would get her from me. Then the slag kissed me. I pushed her off and slapped her.

"You know my name, not my story. You've heard what I've done, not what I've been through" I shouted at Mandy

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review my story. I try to update at the end of the week :) also have a great summer :)**

**Tash**


	5. I'm holding a heart here in my hand

**Thanks to every one who is reading my Naomily story and hope you like this chapter ;) All the mistakes are mine and sorry about the spelling :)**

The next morning I wake up to Emily in the bed with me she's on her side so I can't see if she's a wake or not but I trace I love you on her sides Then she turns on her side.

"I love you" Emily whispered

I look at her wanting to believe it's true

"Don't lie" I said

I got up out of bed and started putting my clothes on.

"My mums coming back next week… maybe you should go"

I walked out the room. I nearly started crying, I wanted me and Em's to work but it's like it will never happen. I have messed up the only good thing in my life.

I went back down stairs and turned up the music. Nothing mattered to me any more.

Panda looked outside and the police was outside and looked like they were going to break in. They must have found out that Cook was staying here.

The police were knocking on the door then they just broke into my home and raided every where, trying to find Cook. One of them got me and pined me to the wall and started shouting at me if I knew where Cook was. Then I saw that one of them had hold of Emily and all I wanted to do was run to her and hold her and get that police man off her, and tell her that we were going to be fine and we were going to ok. The I heard Sophia's voice saying _stop holding your self back and if you don't stand for something you'll fall for anything_. So with all the strength I had I pushed the copper of me and ran to Emily and held her close to me and whispered it's all going to be ok.

The police went because they couldn't find Cook; he'd gone out the window when the police were at the door. Everyone had gone even Emily. They had gone to Freddie's shed to see if Freddie was their and celebrate his birthday, I said I was going to go but I had a phone call to make first. Just as I was going to make the phone call my mum called me just as I wanted to talk to her about me and Emily.

I finished talking to mum and she gave me some advice so I knew what I was going to do.

I went up stairs to go and get changed for Freddie's party. I was searching for a top to wear but I picked up on of Emily's and held it to me and smelled in her sent for about 20 minuets. I didn't want her to leave ever. Then I got up and got ready.

I got to the shed and waited outside in the freezing cold for ages wondering what I could say to Emily, then it struck me tell her the truth or never get her back. I walked into the shed.

"Who's going to start" asked JJ

"I will" I stammered

Now I so fucking terrified of what I'm about to do. I just have to say it. I looked Emily right in the eye.

"I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I think I was twelve. It took me three years to pluck up the courage to speak to you. And I was so scared of the way I felt. You know….loving a girl. But I learned how to become a sarcastic bitch just to make it feel normal. I screwed guys, to make it go away, but, it didn't work. When we got together, it scared the shit out of me, because…You were the one person who could ruin my life. I pushed you away. I made you think things were your fault. But, really I was just terrified of pain. I screwed that girl Sophia, to kind of spite you for having that hold on me. And I'm a total fucking coward because…I got these….These tickets to Goa for us three months ago. But..I..I couldn't stand…I didn't want to be a slave to the way I feel about you. Can you understand? You were trying to punish me back and it's horrible. It's so horrible, because, really, I'd die for you. I love you. I love you so much, and it's killing me." I said with all the truth and love in my heart

I finished my speech and I forgot everyone was still in the shed. Emily was looking at me crying then she walked towards me and kissed me with all her love and it was a real kiss. I got my Emily back, my forever. Then she through her arms around my neck and hugged me and I slid my arms around her waist and hugged her back.

The party had officially started I got hold of Emily's had and took her to a corner.

"I did mean all that I said Em's, I love you so much and I would die for you" I promised

"I know and I love you and all that stuff is in the past. Were the future US"

I kissed her and we went to sit on the sofa. I sat long ways and Emily sat in between my legs and I slid my arms around her front and held her. Her head rested on my shoulder. I had missed this. Then we stayed like that every so often I would whisper I love you into her ear and kiss her neck. Emily kept playing with my fingers and kissing each and every one of them. Effy was on the other side of us laughing and joking with Katie, Panda, Thomas and JJ.

Then Katie got up and started on a speech, we all though she was drunk.

_"_Let's face it, we've changed. We've all changed. Somewhere between school ending and school starting. We've all gone in our own directions. Hearts were broken friendships were fucked over. New loves started, and new people came into our lives and sometimes the people we have known for only a short amount of time have a bigger impact on us than those we've known forever. We no longer hang out with our circle of friends that we thought that was going to be there for us forever. We no longer talk for hours about nothing at all. We've all changed. Some for the better and some for the worse. I don't understand how you can smile all day long but cry your self asleep at night. How pictures never change but the people in them do. How your best friend can become your worst enemy, or how strange it is when your enemy can become your best friend. How forever turns into a few short months that you'd do almost anything to get back. How you can let go of something you once said you couldn't live without. How even though you know something is best for you, it just hurts the same. How the people who once wanted to spend every second with you, think a few minutes of their time is too much to spare. How people make promises despite knowing how common it is for promises to be broken. How people can erase you from their lives just because it's easier than working things out. The one thing I have learned is that good things fall apart so better things can't fall together. I know this is hard for some of us but it will always get better. Happy endings were never handed out. You had to fight for them, earn them with bruised hearts and sacrifices" Katie lectured

The party had ended around 3 in the morning and me and Em's left to go back to our house and we were holding hands down the street loving that we were back together and being with each other after all this time.

Then my phone buzzed, I had a message from Katie it said _if you ever, ever cheat on Emily again I will kill you. Do you get me? But you to make a good couple and you to love each other and if it makes Emily happy it makes me happy. If you tell anyone about this Campbell then you're DEAD._

Em's looked at me.

"Every thing ok Naoms?"

"Yeah every things great now. Have I told you I love you?"

"Yeah over and over again and I love you too"

We got to our house and went in. Then Emily through her self on me and started kissing me, her legs were around my waist and my lips were on hers we depend the kiss as I slid my tong into find hers. My hands found Emily bum and I carried her all the way up the stairs on to our bed.

"I love you" I pointed out

"I know"

Our hands started roaming each others bodies it felt so good to be able to touch Emily again. We had sex over and over again it was mind blowing.

**They are back together but will it last and what will have in store for Naomi and Emily you will just have to read and find out :) Please review:)**

**Tash**


	6. It's too cold outside for angles to fly

**Sorry that i haven't updated in a while, i was on holiday and there was no computers :( Thanks for everyone reading my story and reviewing, Here's chapter 6 and all the mistakes are mine :) **

I woke up with Emily's head on my chest and her arms cuddling my side and my arm's were around her back holding her.

This felt so right after so long. I kissed Em's softly on the lips so it wouldn't wake her but as I was moving to get out of bed her arms pulled me down and she gave me a passionate kiss as I was about to get her back the door bell went.

"Morning Em's"

"Morning" Then she kissed me again

"That was the door bell" I moaned

I got out of bed.

"Stay I bed with me" Emily begged

"I'd love to but I have to get it"

I kissed her again

"I love you so much you know that right" Emily admitted

"Yeah I know, Love you too" I said

I pulled on a t-shirt and some trackie bottoms and when down stairs and open the door to find Cook covered in blood.

"Cook what the hell"

"Naoms, Freds is dead. Foster killed him" Cook cried

John Foster was Effy's doctor when she was in hospital; he looked after and made her better that's what she said until she had a break down. That's when Freddie went to see John. He must have killed Freddie the day before his birthday.

Cook told me everything about after the party last night and how he killed foster and how he found Freddie dead.

I told Cook to go up stairs and get changed and washed. I said I wouldn't tell anyone about what he had told me only that Freddie was dead and Foster killed him. Cook said thank you and kissed me on the cheek.

"Naomi you're my family, you're like a sister to me and your one of my best friends and I know I can trust you" Cook began

"Cook you're my family too and my best friend. Now go and get changed brother"

Cook went up stairs to get changed. Then Emily came down in one of my big t-shirts and sat down on my lap.

"Naoms why is Cook here and why is he covered in blood" Emily asked

"Ok, you know why Freddie hasn't been around for the past 2 days" I said

"Yeah, Naomi you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on"

"Freddie's dead Em, Foster killed him"

Emily looked at me with her brown eyes looking into my blue ones. She started crying.

"Hey Em's, its all going to be ok" I said trying to comfort her, she started sobbing into my t-shirt, I held her their kissing her tears away.

"We need to tell people. We need to tell Effy" Emily cried

"Yeah I get them around here to tell them…. I love you and we are going to get through this, we all are" I whispered

Me and Emily move to the sofa, she sat in between my legs but was facing me and hugged me while I texted the gang _Come round its very important! See u in a bit X N._

Cook came down stairs in new clothes and all the blood was washed off. He noticed that me and Em's where back together by the position we were in. He smiled and winked at me.

Effy, Katie, Panda, Thomas, JJ and Karen came round 5 minuets after they got my text. They all sat down. Effy was in the middle of Katie and Panda, Thomas was sitting on the other side of Panda and JJ and Cook were sat the small sofa together. I sat on a chair, Emily sat on my lap. Cook gave me the eyes as to say please can you tell them what happened. I told the gang about what happened to Freddie all the way through Emily was holding my hand and tracing her fingers over mine. I also noticed that Katie and Effy were holding hands all the way through. I bet something's going on between them two.

Effy cried for ages and Katie was comforting her and JJ was looking shocked we all new that he wasn't going to cry until he got home. Cook was looking at Effy and Panda crying. Thomas was hugging Panda trying to stop her from crying and Karen started crying so Cook got up and gave her a hug. Emily looked into my eyes and turned her self around and gave me a hug.

Everyone went and Karen said that the funeral was going to be in a few days and told all of us that we could go. Emily went to help Katie and Panda take Effy home she wasn't in a good state so Katie said she could stay with her.

I went outside to find Cook smoking he offered one to me so I took it. It was going to be a long week.

"Naoms will you come with me and get rid of Fosters body so the cops won't find it" Cook pleaded

"Yeah I will help, when" I asked

"Now" He ordered

"Fine, let me leave a note for Emily"

I found a post-it note and put _Em's I have gone with cook to get Freddie be back soon love N xxx_

We got to Johns house and we went round the back and through a broken window that Cook must have got through the first time he found Freddie. Cook helped me through the window.

"Don't cut your self, its sharp" Cook warned

"Hey I'm careful. I'm one of the most carful persons I know" I bragged

I had got my top half of my body in the window then my leg caught on a sharp piece of glass that was hanging out.

"FUCK" I muttered

"Naoms I told you to be carful" Cook complained

"I was but this shitting piece of glass got me"

Eventually we both got through we found Freddie's body and it was rank, it looked like Foster had beaten him badly we went to find Foster's body. I was in his office. Cook took of his back pack that he brought with him and took out two black masks and two sets of black gloves.

"Cook we are not dressing up as 007" I laughed

"Just put them on" He stated

We picked up Fosters body and took him down the road. Thank fuck the road was dark and disserted and were was a river down the end of the road so we went to the river and through him in. Then we went back to Fosters house to get Freddie. Thank God I brought my car we laid Freddie in the back. Then we left Foster's house. We went to Freddie's house and Cook rang the door bell. Karen opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here at midnight" She snapped

"Wait here love" Cook pleaded

I got to the car and helped Cook carry Freddie's body to the door. Karen thanked us for bringing Freddie back home and said to tell everyone that the funeral was going to be in two day's time. She kissed Cook on the cheek and gave me a hug and we said goodbye. Cook said he was going to stay in the shed.

"Thank you for tonight" Cook mentioned

"It's ok" I replied

I got in the car and went back home. I got home and walked in and Emily tackled me to the floor.

"What the fuck Em's" I cried

"Naoms sorry I thought you were a burglar" Emily noted

I forgot that I was still wearing the mask and gloves.

"Let's go to bed please Em's, I'm nakerd" I pleaded

She grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me up the stairs. We got into the bed room and I started to take over my clothes then I heard and scream.

"Naoms why is your leg bleeding" Emily asked me

"Oh yeah I told you we went to get Freddie and I went through and window and I got cut its ok, it doesn't hurt Em's" I pointed out

"Please tell me what happened" she begged

I told her what me and Cook did to Foster and about Karen.

She pulled me onto the bed and stated kissing up my leg all the way up to my lips, my hand got hold of her bum and pulled her on to of me and then Emily took off all her clothes and I started getting wet and my hand slid down to her opening and slid right in.

"Em's your so wet" I whispered

My fingers were getting faster and faster. Emily was going to cum.

"I fucking love you Naoms" Emily said

Then she let it all out of her system.

"I love you too Em"

Emily snuggled into my chest and I put my arms around her.

**Next chapter a bit about Effy and how she will deal with Freddie's death and the Freddie's funeral :) Please review :) **

**All my love to my reviews **

**Tash :)**


	7. Just like seasons people change

**Hey everyone this is the next chapter and thank you lot for reviewing my story. You lot are the best :) And all the mistakes are mine :) **

**Dont own Skins ( Wish I DID )**

**In the end, it ends up not being even about the fact that they're lesbians. It's just about two people that love each other but all the complications that come with that, which is really cool, cos it shouldn't be such a huge issue. Like, whether you're a boy or a girl, it's just about two people falling in love- Kat Prescott**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and kissed Emily on the head and got dressed and left a note on the bed saying <em>Gone to the hairdressers and going to see Eff I will met you at Effy's and last night was the best N xxx PS- I love you <em>

I went to the hairdressers and got my hair cut short like last year and then made my way to Effy's. On the way I was thinking of what the last 2 years of my life has been like; it's been bad and good but now I have my love of my life and I will hold on for it forever.

I got to Effy's and knocked on the door. Emily open it and through her arms around me.

"Em what's the hug for" I asked

"Just because I love you and glade you have come because Eff is in a right bad state, and I love your new hair cut" She answered

"I love you too and thanks but what is wrong with Effy"

"Come and see" Emily insisted

She grabbed my hand and guided me up the stairs into Effy's room. Effy was on her bed crying into Katie's arms and Katie's arms were around her. That position looked wrong. A thought came into my head was Katie gay? Did she like Effy? I will find out I said to my self.

Panda came over to me and Emily and she told me that Effy wasn't taking Freddie's death well. I went over to Effy and Katie got up and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Katie what's wrong with Eff?"

"Naomi, have you ever just laid in your bed and cried? And cried. Because you think you're ugly. Because you're not good enough for anyone. You counted all your flaws from head to toe, to make you feel worse about your self. Cried because all the comments people burst out, actually hurts? Cried because your family is dysfunctional and never understand you. But you're just a kid and can't change anything. They tell you to stop complaining that you have it so much better than the kids in Africa, even though they don't under your life either. You don't want to feel like an attention seeker, so you bottle everything up. Around friends and family you create a lying smile and people believe it. But when its night time, when you're all alone in bed, the girl who everyone thought was so happy. Is crying her broken heart out" Katie stated while looking at Effy then went over to talk to Emily.

I sat down next to Effy and gave her a hug.

"Eff you're going to get through this, were all going to help you, I'm going to help you because I'm your friend and I love you and you helped me with Emily" I started

"Why did he have to die? Why does my life go wrong Naoms? The person I love is dead. What would you do if it was Emily?" she asked me

"Firstly Foster was a fucking twat, secondly your life is better than mine, finally if it was Emily I don't know what I would do with out her but you will always love your first love, they will always be in your heart, always. No matter how badly they hurt you, no matter how much pain or tears they put you through. You will always love them. " I admitted

"But what if I don't want to admit it, that's what I do push people away. I love you Naoms." she whispered

I gave her and big hug and a kiss on the forehead and me, Emily and Katie and Panda stayed their until Effy went to sleep and then me and Em's went and Katie and Panda stayed.

We were on the way home and I had to tell Emily what Effy told me.

"Em's, Effy scared me today; she asked me what I would have done if you had died and I didn't like that thought of you dead. I don't know what I will do if I ever lost you" I mentioned

"Hey you will never lose me, me and you are forever. I love you"

"I love you too"

xxxxx

I got woken up this morning by lots of kisses on my neck.

"Umm, Em that's nice but we can't do this now it's Freddie's funeral" I started

"But" Emily begged

I kissed her on the lips then she tried to deepen it so I let her, her hands were searching all over my body and she started getting all hot, then I got out of bed.

"You can't leave me like this. Finish what you started" Emily moaned

"Yes I can"

"Naomi" Em's shouted

I walked into the bath room and got in the shower. I started stripping off my clothes then some hands rapped around my waist.

"Em I need a shower"

"Let's have one together" She stated

We both got in the shower and I rapped my arms around her front and hugged her from behind and moved my hand's up to her boobs and started massaging them. Emily turned around and gave me a passionate kiss.

"You are so sexy, you know that. I love that you have this control over me" I admitted

I plunged two fingers in side Emily and moved them around faster and faster.

"Harder" Emily shouted

Her walls were going to cave and she let out a shout of my name and cumed every where. Thank God we were in a shower.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear

"I love you more than you'll ever know"

I kissed her on the lips and we washed each other and when back to the bed room. I pushed her against the wall and started kissing Emily all over. Then we stopped and said we would carry on after Fred's funeral.

I put on my black skinny jeans and my white t-shirt and a black shirt on top, and then I went down stairs and put on my converses. I looked up to see Emily wearing a black dress and she looked so sexy then she sat next to me and put on some black high heals. She noticed me staring and smiled. We were about to walk out the door and I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her to me and kissed her full on the lips.

"You look stunning" I stammered

"You look hansom" She told me

"I love you"

"I know"

xxxxxx

We got to Freddie's funeral and saw the gang sitting down they hand saved two seats next to them. I grabbed Emily hand and sat next to Effy and Emily sat next to me. I took Effy's hand and gave it a kiss. She smiled at me, and then I noticed Karen so I gave Em a kiss on the lips and got up and went over to her. I told Karen that I was sorry for what happened to Freddie but she told me that it was ok and thanked me for helping Cook bring Freddie's body home.

I went back to Emily because the ceremony was about to start. Em started to cry so I wrapped my arm around her and help her other hand and told her that Fred's was in a better place and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cook was on the other side of Emily and gave me a smile and grabbed Emily's other hand. Katie was holding Effy's hand and kissed her forehead. I have got to talk to Katie after this I thought to my self.

Cook and JJ got up and went to the coffin and stud in the front of the gang and Freddie's friends and family.

"I miss you Freds, not in some cheesy lets hold hands and be together forever way. I just miss you. Plain and simple. I miss your presence in my life. I miss you always being their for me. I miss my best friend. I love you man" Cook cried

"Missing someone isn't about how long has it has been since you've seen them or the amount of time since you've talked. It's about that very moment when you find yourself doing something and whishing they were right by your side. I miss you Freddie and I will always love you, you are a brother to me" JJ sobbed

Effy dragged her way up to her loves coffin and shed a tear and placed a rose on top of the coffin.

"What's a life without even dying, what's a life without getting one? Freddie died a great man he loved others and he died happy. But some nights, I can't sleep because my mind is consumed with the thought of how much easier it would be with you by my side, I can't seem to erase all the memories of you. No matter how hard I try it's something I can't do. I love you Freddie and always will but I was scared, you made me feel things. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. In a lot of ways I hate myself. I will love you forever Freddie" Effy cried

All three of them sat back down and the music started to play.

_How long will this take?  
>How much can I go through?<br>My heart, my soul aches  
>I don't know what to do<br>I bend but don't break  
>And somehow I'll get through<br>'cause I have you_

_And if I have to crawl  
>Will you crawl too<br>I stumble and I fall  
>Carry me through<br>The wonder of it all  
>Is you<br>See me through_

_Oh Lord, where are you?_  
><em>Do not forget me here<em>  
><em>I cry in silence<em>  
><em>Can you not see my tears?<em>  
><em>When all have left me<em>  
><em>And hope has disappeared<em>  
><em>You find me here<em>

_And when I have to crawl_  
><em>Will you crawl too<em>  
><em>I stumble and I fall<em>  
><em>Carry me through<em>  
><em>The wonder of it all<em>  
><em>Is you<em>  
><em>See me through<em>

_When everything I was is lost_  
><em>I have forgot where you have not<em>  
><em>When I am lost you have not lost me(2x's)<em>

_You have not lost me_

_And if I have to crawl_  
><em>Will you crawl too<em>  
><em>I stumble and I fall<em>  
><em>Carry me through<em>  
><em>The wonder of it all<em>  
><em>Is you<em>  
><em>See me through<em>

_The funeral was finished they put Fred's body into the grave._

Effy started to break down so Emily said she would look after Eff so I went to talk to Katie.

"Hey Katie, you Ok?" I asked

"I'm ok, just trying to be strong for Effy" Katie demanded

"Do you like her, cos if you love someone tell them, because their hearts are broken from words left unspoken"

"What would make you think that" she insisted

Just about as I was going to ask her some more questions. Someone had punched me from behind. It was Mandy she full on punched me.

"What the fuck Mandy" I cried

"You stole her from me and one day Naomi they're all going to realize what you're really like a slut!"

"Emily was always mine, Mandy, I really never left her I was always in her heart"

"Nai, you ok and what's that bitch doing here" Katie asked me

Mandy took out a knife from her pocket and got me right in my chest.

"AHHHHH" I shouted and Katie started screaming

"I will get her Naomi, I'm gonna make her mine" Many shouted

"No Mandy! You can't force love. It's there or it isn't. If it's not there you've got to be able to admit it. If it's there you've got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love. I will always protect the ones I loves especially from people like you!" I screamed

I got up and punched Mandy right in the face but she got me again with the knife. I fell to the floor bleeding with Katie holding me. Cook saw and came running towards us.

"Hey. What the fuck is going on here" he questioned

Then he notice I was bleeding.

"Fuck, Naoms it's going to be ok, everything that can happen in one day" he joked

"Get Emily. Please" I whispered

"I'm not going to lose you too Naoms hang on, why can't everything just work out for once" he muttered

Katie had knocked the knife out of Mandy's hand and had got her in a head lock.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mandy screamed

"I'm Katie fucking Fitch!" Katie roared

Effy had noticed the commotion and came over with Emily. I heard Emily scream then she noticed Mandy.

"What the fuck have you done to my girlfriend you bitch. We all have that one person we would take back in a second no matter how much they hurt us in the past. I love her can't you get that, I will always love her, it's always been her" Emily shouted to Mandy

Katie called 999 and Mandy got arrested.

Emily held my body in her arms.

"I love you" she sobbed

"Em's I'm not going to die" I laughed

"She's losing too much blood" Cook stated

Then it all went dark.

"You were given this life because you're strong enough to live it" Sophia whispered

**Hope you lot enjoyed the chapter :) I'll hopefully update at the weekend :) Next chapter has a bit more about Keffy and Naomi :)**

**All my love to my reviewers xxx**

**Tash :)**


	8. I don't wanna forget us ever

**Another Chapter and a BIG thank you to all the people reading my story and reviewing :) All the mistakes are mine :) Also the song at Freddie's funeral was SuperChick- Crawl.**

**I don't think people are defined by their sexuality. It doesn't change who you are as a person. Plus I don't think anybody should label themselves gay or straight because there's no point. If you love someone, you love them, regardless of whether they're male or female- Kat Prescott**

* * *

><p>I was in hospital for a week after Freddie's funeral after what Mandy had done to me. The doctors said I had lost a lot of blood but I would be ok. People came to visit me like my mum and Kieran they had some good news that they would be getting married. Cook and JJ came a couple of days. JJ showed me some magic tricks and Cook watched and just tried to help me. Katie came with Effy and we would talk about stuff but not much. But I did have to talk to Katie and Effy alone to talk about each other. Emily was here all the time looking over me.<p>

"Hey hun, you're up" Emily began

"Yeah, Em's when can I go home. I hate hospitals"

"The doctors say you can come home today but you have to be carful about your chest"

"Ok. Thank you for everything Em. I love you so much and I did tell you that I would die for you"

"Don't joke like that you could have got killed" Emily started crying.

"Em's don't cry, I'm alive. Me and you are forever and it will take more to kill me. I love you"

"I know. I love you and don't ever question that"

Effy walked into the room holding a bunch of flowers.

"Hi Eff" I called

"I'll leave you to alone" Emily decided

She gave me a kiss on the lips and gave Effy a smile and walked out the room.

"Effy I need to talk to you"

"Ok?"

"Katie likes you"

"Yeah of course, she's my friend"

"No Eff she likes you"

Effy sat there for about 5 minuets give or take.

"Oh God! Katie likes me as in likes me" she muttered

"Do you like her?"

"Naoms can I tell you some thing"

"Yep Eff you can tell me anything"

"Katie's being looking after me. You know after Fred's has died and our relationship has got stronger and I've been getting these feelings that I never had with Freddie. I will always love him but I love Katie but not as a friend something more"

"So you like Katie?"

"I love her" Effy said

"Then tell her cos she loves you and leave your fears behind"

Then Emily walked back into the room with 3 cups of coffee. Me and Effy jumped out of our skins.

"Come on Naoms we are taking you home and Katie's at home helping with Cook to make the place nice for you when you get back. Eff you want to help?" Emily begged

"Yep, love too"

They helped me change into a t-shirt and trakies and got me out of the hospital and then we arrived at home.

xxx

Katie and Cook were at home and they opened the door to let us in. Effy went up stairs to talk to Katie and Cook was putting my stuff back in mine and Emily's room. Emily grabbed my hand and sat me down on the sofa and sat on my knee.

Cook came running down the stairs and game me a bone crushing hug.

"Thank God Nai, I fought I lost you" Cook sobbed in my shoulder

"It will take more than a nutter of a bitch to get rid of me" I laughed

"What's Minnie without Mickey? What's Tigger without Pooh? What's Joey without Chandler? What's me without you? I love you Nai"

"I love you too mate"

Cook grabbed my stuff from the hospital and went to put it back in my room. I turned back to Emily.

"I love you" I stated

"I know"

"Don't forget it though I'm going to check on the love birds"

"Nai don't, cant we just sit like this? For a bit?"

"Come on they won't mind and Em don't repeat my lines that I used on you"

I pushed my self off the sofa and hobbled up the stairs and went to the door of my room and over heard Katie and Eff talking.

"You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. Someone who doesn't complicate your life. Someone who won't hurt you. It's for the best" Effy cried

"Hey that's not fair Eff, You tell me this is for the best so why am I in tears; I can't stop myself from liking you, or thinking about you. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I go to sleep. I think that's a cliché from somewhere but it's completely true. I am deeply madly in love with you Effy Stonem" Katie sobbed

I was nearly in tears I'm getting soft. I went down stairs and went back to Emily. Then Emily moved in to kiss me but we got interrupted by Katie and Effy coming down stairs hand in hand.

"We have something to tell all of you. Me and Effy are going out" Katie announced

I smiled and Effy because she was happy after all that happened with Freddie. Emily was their with her mouth wide open so I went over to her and kissed her.

"I'm glad that you too are happy" I assured them

"Me too" Emily replied

Cook came back down stairs.

"What the fuck is all the racket about?" he asked

"Me and Katie are going out as in together" Eff said

"Fuck me. Really?" Cook stammered

"Yeah" Katie said

"It's great to be back" I laughed

**I will update next week :) And love the reviews so please review say whats good and bad :)**

**All my love to my reviewers **

**Tash xxx**


	9. You were different

**Ok people chapter 9 is up and thank you lot for reading my story and please review :) All the mistakes are mine :)**

**"Emily sees stuff in Naomi that Naomi doesn't see in her self"- Jack Thorne**

* * *

><p>A whole month went by and I was back to my normal self and today was mine and Emily anniversary. They day we stopped holding hands through a cat flap, the love ball where Emily told everyone that she loved me.<p>

Emily had gone out all day with Katie shopping because I asked Katie to keep Em busy so me and Effy and Cook could go down to the lake, where Emily told me that she wanted me and that I should be brave and want her back.

So we got to the lake and set up a bed so we could look under the stars and a fire to keep us warm cos last time it was fucking cold.

"This place is beautiful Nai" Effy stuttered

"Yeah" Cook agreed

"This is where me and Emily first had sex" I told them

"Ok Nai we didn't want to know that" Effy cried

"I do" Cook laughed, I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Thanks for helping me, I just want it to be the best anniversary for Em and it will be great"

We went back home and I quickly went upstairs and got changed into some skinny jeans and a blue v neck t-shirt and my waist jacket and put on my black converses. I went to Effy's for a bit until Katie texted me that Emily was at home and dressed into something nice.

Effy was outside smoking on the ledge so I sat down beside her.

"You ok Eff"

"Yeah, I'm finally happy after all this with Freddie, he still talks to me in my head sometime and I do miss him. It's nice being able to hear him. But I love Katie and I can accept my fait that I was meant to ne with her"

"Never let her go Effy, never. Always hold onto the things you love or loose them and let it slowly break your heart"

My phone buzzed and my ringtone blasted out_ With me by Sum 41._

_"_Nice ringtone Naoms" Effy joked

Then Eff's phone blasted out _Joshua Radin fear Maria Taylor - When You Find Me_.

"Yeah Eff the same to you" I giggled

I checked my phone and it said _Em is at home. Have a nice night KT x_

I said goodbye to Effy gave her a hug and went back home to the best night of Emily's life.

I got home and knocked on the door. Emily answered it in a lovely red dress that showed of her curves.

"I've come to pick you up for our date" I stated

"Nai this is your house" Emily replied

"Play along Em. Is your house mate in?"

"No she isn't but she is my soul mate and she will hunt you down and kill you if you hurt me and I love her to bits, you better come in and I do have a thing for blondes"

I walked into the house and looked around.

"Nice place you have here"

"Nai stop acting"

"Ok. Happy anniversary Em. I love you"

"I know. What are we going to be doing?"

"I'll show you so put on this" I gave her a scarf and tide it around her head and kiss her on the lips.

"Come on then"

Xxx

We got to the lake and Emily was speech less, the whole lake area was lit up with fairy lights.

"Nai, ooh my God. This is perfect I love this and I love you" Emily whispered

"Love you too Em's"

"Why were you brave for me? Why did I let you in to my heart, the heart that was beating only for you since we shared our first kiss? " Emily asked

"I knew when I kissed you, you were different I let down my walls for you, so only you could be the one who stole my heart" I stated and tears feel down my face

"You still haven't told me why you were brave for me Nai"

"You see. I loved you and I didn't want to loose you because my life was better since the day I found you Emily, I had to be brave for you"

I took her hand and pulled her on top of me. We looked into each other eyes and I moved in closer and started kissing her and my hand went under her top and Emily was kissing me with passion and her hands were in my hair.

"I…. Love…. You" I said between kisses

"I know"

We carried on kissing and loving being with each other and having sex until we both passed out in each other arms.

**I will update at the weekend :) And love the reviews so please review say whats good and bad :)**

**All my love to my reviewers **

**Tash xxx**


	10. A pair of starcross lovers

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating in a long time so here is the next chapter hope you like it :) All the mistakes are mine**

**"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life"- from the play Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

><p>I woke up to see that Emily was not beside me and she was looking over the lake. All the memories. So me being the nutter I was ran up behind her and pushed her but court her so she wouldn't fall in to the icy lake.<p>

"Saved your life" I said the kissed her head

"Your pure evil"

Then she pushed me into the lake. It was so FUCKING freezing so I stayed under the water so it would make Emily scream.

"Naomi" I heard Emily shout

Then she jumped in and I swam under her and pulled her down. Then she saw me and slapped me and I playfully put my hand over my broken heart. Suddenly Emily pulled me into one of the most amazing under water kiss ever. Then we went back to the tent.

"You scared me" Emily shouted

"Babe I'm ok"

"I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Trust me if you love me that will protect me"

We packed up and went home. At home Katie and Effy were on the sofa together full on snogging.

"Nice way to welcome us back guys" I began

"No it's nice, were like that" Emily giggled

So I went up to Emily and raped my arms around her back and started kissing her neck. The she turned around and full on snogged me.

"Ok we get it" Katie and Effy said

Two weeks went by and I love Emily so much that I was realizing that I wanted to spend then rest of my life with her. Emily and Effy had gone out to visit Freddie's grave and then to decide on what to get Katie for her birthday and I wanted to get Emily something special so I texted Katie to _Help me get Em's a b day present_.

Then the post came. I was looking through the mail and their was one saying Miss Campbell. So I opened it said that I could go to London to Help with this politics workshop. I wanted to go but I didn't want to leave Emily but this one thing I really wanted to do so I wrote back to them and said I would go and I be there next week. Katie came around 20 minuets after she got the text. She came in right through the front door.

"What do you want Nai"

"Katie I want to do something big for Emily's and your birthday"

"It's not for 3 weeks yet"

"I know.. But Katie I want to propose to Emily"

"WHAT.. Your 18 for Gods sake"

"But I love her and I want to always be with her she is my life"

"Ok Nai I won't tell her and if Emily is stupid enough to love you after you broke her heart, I guarantee you she is the one"

"Come on we're going ring shopping"

We spent hours looking around different shops looking for the perfect ring but know we found one. It has a big red ruby on it and lots of ruby hearts on it and I have it engraved saying_ Emily + Naomi= Forever._

"Naoms I cant believe I'm going to say this but welcome to the Family" Katie giggled

**sorry it's a short chapter but I will update this weekend :) Please review :)**

**All my love to my reviewers**

**Tash xxx**


	11. Is this the end of the line?

**Hey every one thank you for reading my story and reviewing :) All the mistakes are mine :) Enjoy the chapter :) **

**"When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny"**

* * *

><p>I told Emily that I would just be in London for a bit she didn't like the idea she didn't want me to leave her so I told her that I would ring and text her every day and I would always be in her heart and I would be back in time for her birthday.<p>

xxxxxx

I was at the train station with all my bags the gang was their with me to wave me off. Cook gave me a big hug and said that he would miss me, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said I would text him, next it was Panda she gave me a hug then it was JJ and Thomas. Katie walked over to me and let go of Effy's hand.

"I won't tell anyone, you got me? It will be a big surprise for when you get back, hey when do you get back" Katie asked

"The night before yours and Em's birthday, look after her will you"

"I will" Katie agreed, she gave me a wink then Effy came up to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Look after Emily for me Eff" I cried

"Yep I will always, I do anything for you Nai but I don't want you to go" Effy sobbed

"I'll be back before you know it"

"Love you Nai"

"Love you too Eff"

Emily walk over to me just as Effy kiss my cheek.

"Naoms, please don't go. I want you to stay with me" she pleaded then she started crying.

"Hey I'll just be gone of a bit ok Em's its no like forever. We will see each other again. I promise"

"I can't stand it, you are my other half Naomi, we're forever"

"I know and I'll be back before you know it. I love you Em's"

"I know… I love you too"

I walked straight up to her and put my hand on her back and pulled her for a big kiss.

"I… LOVE…. You and not to spoil the ending for you Em, but everything is going to be ok"

I gave her one last kiss and got on my train. I sat down and pulled out my phone and put _I love you_ to Emily. Then a few seconds after my phone buzzed and it had a message from Emily saying _Yeah I know xxx. _

Have you ever thought that if one thing hadn't happened, a whole set of things never would have either? Like dominoes in time, a single event kicked off an unstoppable series of changes that gained momentum and spun out of control, and nothing was the same again. Don't ever doubt that a mere second can change your life forever. But maybe it's not about the happing ending. Maybe it's about the story.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, please review and I'll update next week :)**

**All my love to my reviewers **

**Tash xxxx**


	12. When words fail, music speaks

**Hey every one here is another chapter :) Hope you like it :) All the mistakes are mine :) AND Lily and Kat are going to be in a movie together! :):):):):P**

I was on the train for fucking ages but I met this one girl, Mini. Who came and sat next to me, we started chatting so she told me about her life, that she was from Bristol and she had started Roundview Collage but she was so scared, so frightened if she told this one person that she was in love with them. The girls name was Franky. They had just met and Franky stole her heart, so I told Mini about me and Emily are whole story together and I said the two words that Emily had said to me "Be Brave".

xxxxx

London's been great, I loved the politics workshop and I made some friends and we formed a band called The Loveless. I love music because it's the only thing that hasn't walked away from me when I need it the most. I play the lead guitar and sing. I met a great guy called Jimmy he sings with me and is now one of my good friends, I also meet a girl called Lily she plays base guitar and she is a bit like Effy. Last and not least our drum player is called Nate. We have been playing a few gigs in London over the past 2 weeks and they said that they would come and perform at Emily's and Katie's birthday party. Me and Emily have been ringing and texting each other all over theses past 2 weeks. God I've missed her. But sometimes two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together.

I got up this morning to go back to Bristol the band said they would be coming late tonight and they will be there for the big day of Em's and Katie turning 18. I got washed and I changed into some skinny jeans a white v neck t-shirt with a waist jacket over it and I put on a grey beanie and then put my black converses on and make my way to the train station and I still have Emily's ring in my pocket thank God I haven't lost it yet.

I got of my train and I was getting back to Bristol so I started singing.

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<em>

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<em>_ home_

Back in Bristol I started walking out of the station and someone jumps on me, I look around and Effy's their smiling at me.

"Did you miss me?" I asked

"Hell yeah" Effy screamed

"Still up for the big party tomorrow?"

"Yep, it's all ready and they both don't know about it. They think that both of their lovely girlfriends that's us, that we are going to take them out for a nice meal" Effy told me

I told her about my time in London. We got home at lunch to walk in on Katie singing to Hold on by Olly Murs. She turned around and literally jumped on me and hugged me.

"You didn't tell anyone that you were coming back today" Katie whispered

"I told Eff but I wanted to surprise Em. Were is she?"

"She is in the garden"

"Thanks"

I went up to my room and dropped my stuff off and looked around to find that Emily must have been wearing all my t-shirts. I went back down stair to find Katie and Effy holding each other watching Gossip Girl. Then I heard Emily singing Your Song by Ellie Goulding. What is it with Fitch girls and singing?

I walk up slowly behind Emily and put my arms around her waist.

"Hey, I missed you so much" I said

She leans into my hug and turns around and kisses me.

"Hey you, you look handsome. Tell me about London" Emily asks

I took her hand and pull her in for another kiss. Then we walked into the living room and Cook's here on the sofa with Eff and Katie.

"Naoms your back, I've missed you" Cook says and kissed my cheek

I pull him into one of my famous hugs.

"I've missed you too Cook"

I pulled Emily on top of me in one of the chairs and she takes my hand and starts tracing her fingers over mine. I tell them all about London and the band that I'm in.

"Sing us a song Nai" Katie insisted

I let go of Em's hand and give her a quick kiss and go up stairs and get my guitar.

I get back down stairs and start to sing Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato all the way through I keep looking at Emily and winking. When I finish there all shouting and screaming for more.

"Hey you lot you will here some more, sooner than you think" I laugh

Effy gave me a wink. Tomorrow is going to be a great day. Emily hugs me and pulled me into a kiss.

It's been a good day back in Bristol and the band just texted me saying they made it here for tomorrow. Katie and Effy are in bed doing something. Emily's in bed reading something and I'm getting ready for bed.

I walked into the bed room and started stripping my clothes off and Emily's is staring at me.

"Like what you see" I bragged

"Yeah, I missed you"

"I missed you too Em's"

I walk to the bed and grab Emily by the waist and pull her closer to me.

"I missed this" I admitted

Emily turns round in my embraces and kisses me. Then I react and deepen the kiss.

"I love you"

"I know"

Emily's hands her in my hair and she was pulling me closer too her.

"Naoms I need you" she panted

I kissed Emily all over her body and then I put my fingers in side of her.

"Fuck Nai"

My fingers moved around in circles in her, she was close then she let it all out.

"I love you Naoms"

"I love you too"

Then we drifted of into a beautiful sleep.

**Hey hope all you lot enjoyed the chapter please review and I'll update next week :)**

**All my love to my reviewers **

**Tash :) :) :) **

**And the song were I'm Coming Home by P. Diddy and Dirty Money FT. Skylar Grey , Hold on by Olly Murs, Your Song by Ellie Goulding, Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato **


	13. Two hearts finally colliding

**Hey every one here is another chapter :) Hope you like it :) All the mistakes are mine :) Sorry about the lack of updates just been hard at school :)**

I woke up this morning and kissed Emily on the head and went down stairs to make her breakfast. Effy was there too making breakfast in bed for Katie.

"Hey, we're all set for to night" I asked

"Yeah, Nai you and Emily were a bit loud last night" Effy admitted

"Oh my God. I'm sorry"

Me and Effy spent all little while talking then we both went up stairs to go and see if are girlfriends were up. Emily was still a sleep so I went to get her present, I got her the ring and a necklace that was in a shape of a heart with a picture of me and Emily in kissing last year in Freddie's shed. I think Katie must have taken that picture. On the other side it had in graved _Naomily, _Cook started to call us that when we got together with both thought it was weird but it grew on us. Also I went to get Katie's present it was a bangle that said Queen Bitch. I got her that for a laugh, Me and Katie had became friends over the past year. I got Katie a picture of James Bond and it was signed, she loves 007 but not as much as Eff.

I carried the presents into Katie's room and gave Katie my present. Then I made it back into my room to see is sleeping beauty was awake.

I couldn't see Em's in bed then something jumped on my back and whispered in my ear

"Hey you, It's my birthday" Emily whispered

"Yep it is your b day so open your presents"

"Ok, hun"

Emily started to unwrap all her birthday presents and she looked like a kid at Christmas. She opened everyone but mine and left it to the end.

"Em open mine now" I handed her the wrapped up necklace and she looked at me and kiss me and then opened it.

"Oh my God it's beautiful" Em cried

"Look on the inside"

She must have seen the picture and Naomily engraved on the side because she looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Naoms"

She made her way over to me and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you more"

"Bet you do" She said and kissed me again

"I would love to do this but you need to get ready because me and Eff are taking you and Katie out"

xxxxx

Me and Effy took Emily and Katie to the club we had bucked for their party. We got outside I was wearing skinny jeans with a grey-blue Naomily t-shirt I got made with a picture of me and Em's on and a grey beanie and my converses. Emily had on a red dress and red high heals with my necklace I gave her. Katie had on a black dress with black high heals and for Effy she had on black skinny jeans with her white t-shirt and one of Freddie's old hats.

Everyone was inside and so was the band.

"Hey I'm going in to see if this place looks all right" I said and gave Effy a wink.

"Ok" they said

I ran inside and got my guitar and said hi to everyone. The whole gang was their except Freds. The Loveless started to play.

_Merrily we fall  
>out of line, out of line<br>I'd fall anywhere with you  
>I'm by your side<em>

Effy lead in Katie and Emily and everyone said surprise and Emily saw me singing and I carried on. 

_swinging in the rain_  
><em>humming melodies<em>  
><em>we're not going anywhere until we freeze<em>

_I'm not afraid, anymore_  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_forever is a long time_  
><em>but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>

_carefully we'll place our destiny_  
><em>you came and you took this heart, and set it free<em>  
><em>every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me<em>  
><em>I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are<em>

_I'm not afraid, anymore_  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_forever is a long time_  
><em>but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>  
><em>tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>

_you so know me_  
><em>pinch me gently<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe<em>

_forever is a long, long time_  
><em>but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>  
><em>tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>

We finished the song and everyone started clapping and screaming. We moved on to the second song When I find you by Joshua Radin Ft Maria Taylor. This song was for Emily

_Something is said  
>it sits in my head<br>It´s been there too long,  
>it´s killing me slow<br>It´s rolling around  
>It´s pushing me down<br>It´s keeping the good part of me closed  
>Can´t you see,that when I find you I´ll find me<em>

_Oh I need you to know today_  
><em>I´ll wait for you always<em>  
><em>Oh I need you to know today<em>  
><em>I´ll wait for you always<em>

_My only weakness,_  
><em>is knowing your secrets<em>  
><em>and holding them closed,<em>  
><em>and hold them tight<em>  
><em>I know the way to<em>  
><em>silently make you<em>  
><em>smile with my eyes ,when your trying to find<em>  
><em>Can´t you see,that when I find you I´ll find me<em>

_Oh I need you to know today_  
><em>I´ll wait for you always<em>  
><em>Oh I need you to know today<em>  
><em>I´ll wait for you always<em>

_Cause when I find you, I´ll find me_

_Can´t you see,that when I find you I´ll find me_

_Oh I need you to know today_  
><em>I´ll wait for you always<em>  
><em>Oh I need you to know today<em>  
><em>I´ll wait for you always<em>  
><em>Oh I need you to know today<em>  
><em>I´ll wait for you always<em>

_Oh I need you to know today_  
><em>I´l wait for you always<em>  
><em>Oh I need you to know today<em>  
><em>I´l wait for you always<em>

_When I find you..._  
><em>When I find you...<em>

_...I´ll find me_

We finished and Emily ran up to me and pulled me into a kiss. She went to sit down and Katie gave me a look she new what I was going to do. I picked up the microphone and said

"Hi you lot I hope you are enjoying Katie's and Emily's birthday party so far but I have to say something before we can continue. Someone told me ages ago to be brave and want them back so know I'm asking the same question I want you, so be brave and want me back and I love you I would die for you and it's killing me. Right from the start I knew I had to make you mine but I was scared before because you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I think about, everything I want, so sometimes we push away the people we love the most to protect them and I did that but then I found that the greatest relationships are the ones you never expect to be in. The ones that sweep you off your feet and challenge every view you've ever have and I found out that you were my happy ending. So Emily missing you is my hobby, caring about you is my job, making you happy is my duty and loving you is my life. "

I got on one knee and pulled out the ring and said

"Emily Fitch would you marry me"

Everyone went silent and they were all looking shocked except Katie. Emily ran onto the stage and pulled me up and kissed me and said

"Yes"

Everyone was screaming and shouting and smiling and I pulled Emily in for a kiss.

"I love you"

"Yeah, I know"

Jenna looked at me and smiled. I won over the whole Fitch family. Me and Emily went over to the gang hand in hand.

**The next update will be on Sunday and keep shipping Naomily :) Please review :)**

**All my love to my reviewers **

**Tash xxxx**


	14. Something's made your eyes go cold

**Hey every one here is another chapter :) Hope you like it :) All the mistakes are mine :) Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Love you lot your the best! **

**Don't own Skins ( Wish I did! )**

We all started celebrating and the party was great and I went back on stage and sang I belong to you by Superchick with my band. Then I took a quick fag break outside then someone walked out of the shadows.

"You are a right bitch you know, your one fucking bitch"

"What the fuck, who the fuck are you" I shouted

"You stole her away from me, she was mine, you stopped fighting for her, I love her more than you ever will"

A tall brown haired girl came out of the shadows wearing a flowered dress.

"I said who the FUCK are you"

"Naomi don't you recognize me"

"No…no no….. Mandy"

"I'm back"

"You got set to prison, I set you to prison"

"Yeah you did. I broke out and got plastic surgery and know I'm going to make you pay for what you have done. I had Emily and you took her away from me you stopped fighting for her, you gave up on her. YOU stopped loving her!"

"FUCK you I never stopped loving her"

Cook and Effy came out for a fag break and must have seen me shouting at this lass.

"Nai you ok and who is this tossa" Cook asked

"It's Mandy" I stuttered

Cook stared in shock. Effy went in side and must have gone to get Emily.

"She's mine" Mandy screamed

"I never gave up on Emily on US since the day on the roof and she was never yours Mandy. I kept fighting for her and always will, I would die for her because really I love her, I love her so fucking much. I was scared to begin with she had this hold over me over my heart. I love her and we are forever. I will never stop loving her and fighting for her!"

Effy must have came back out because Emily and Katie were with her now, Effy was holding Katie's hand.

Emily came up to me and held my hand and kissed me right in front of Mandy.

"Mandy I never loved you, I love Naomi and I will never stop loving her" Emily started

"Their Naomily" Cook laughed

"I'll never stop loving you Emily and I will find away for me and you to be together. I will not stop fighting for you" Mandy shouted then she ran into the shadows.

"Oh great" I said

"She isn't going to ruin your night so if you are with me Naomi let's go and get that bitch" Cook laughed

I turned to Emily she had tears in her eyes.

"Em, I'm going to be ok" I whispered

"You don't know that last time she hurt you and I don't want to lose you ever again" Emily sobbed

I gave her one last kiss

"I love you"

"Yeah, I know" with that me and Cook ran off.

"It's just like the good old days isn't it Naoms"

"Yeah Cook it is"

We ran all the way down dark allies to a closed down club and we spotted Mandy going for the roof.

"Cook have we been here before?" I asked

"Nai this is the club were Sophia killed herself"

"God the place where Sophia died and where Emily found out. This is fucked up"

We raced to the roof.

"Don't move" said Mandy

She had a gun.

**OMG dont hate me for a cliff hanger and I will post the next part next week :) Please review**

**All my love to my reviewers**

**Tash xxx**


	15. Don't leave me like this

**Thanks for the people reading and reviewing my story and a Big thank you for Alice you are the best ever :) Here is a Naomily chapter:) All the mistakes are Mine :)**

Me and Cook were frozen to the spot our lives were in Mandy's hands and we walked strait into her trap.

"You can't win Mandy" I shouted

"Why do act like a hero Naomi? When you are just a bitch"

"Sometimes you have to be your own hero, because the people you can't live without cant live without you"

With that Katie, Emily and Effy were there on the roof. Emily's brown eyes searched for light in my blue ones.

"If I can't have her, you can't Naomi" Mandy shouted and she aimed the gun at Emily and shot.

Just at the last minuet Katie jumped in front of Em and took the bullet.

"Katie" Effy screamed and grabbed her body and cried into it Emily went over a held Katie's hand

"You fucking bitch, you are going to pay for what you have done!" Effy spat

"What the fuck you're a mad cow aren't you" Cook bellowed

"What the fuck Mandy. Stop hurting the people I fucking love. If you want me I'll go with you. Just leave them alone" Emily shouted at Mandy

Emily walked over to me and kissed me and then I pulled her into my chest.

"Em what are you doing, I don't want to loose you. You can't go with her" I whispered into her ear

"I love you Naoms never forget that. I'm doing this to save you lot. I don't want to see you hurt, or my friends and family this will save you"

"You doing this is hurting me, if you do this I will find you and I will save you. I love you so much" I sobbed

"Ok Campbell stop with the shit and give me my Emily" Mandy demanded

"Fuck you" I shouted

"Ladies just calm your tits" Cook said

Mandy shot Cook in the chest and dragged him to the ledge of the building.

"Hey get the Fuck off him. Cook you ok?"

Not a word. Then everything got turned into slow motion and Mandy dropped Cook's body from the roof.

"No… Cook, you bitch" I screamed

With that I launched myself at Mandy and knocked the gun out of her hand. We were on the floor with black eyes and broken bones. Mandy knocked me out and left with Emily.

xxxx

When I woke up I was sat with Effy in a white room. We were in a hospital. Katie was hooked up to machine and she was still alive. Thank God she was who would shout at me then if Katie wasn't alive.

"Oh my God Eff is Katie ok and where's Cook and Mandy and Emily"

"Nai slow down, Katie is going to be fine the bullet has been taken out of her and the cop's haven't found Cook's body yet and they are searching for Emily and Mandy" Effy grabbed hold of my hand

Just then all the shocked came over me. I had lost my best friend. I had lost one of the best things in my life. I had lost Cook. I had lost Emily.

**Sorry its a small chapter I will update for this weekend :) And I have made a story for Cook called Saving Red so read it to find what has happend to the Cookie monster and it links in with this story now :)**

**All my love to my reviewers **

**Tash xxxx**


	16. Remeber that feeling, remeber it for her

**Sorry I havent updated in ages but I have loads of school work to be doing and thank you for all the people reading and reviewing my story and another big thank you to Alice :) All the mistakes are mine :)**

Me and Effy stayed with Katie until the doctor's told us to go she was still knocked out from all the drugs the doctors gave her and she wouldn't wake up until tomorrow.

"I will be back for you hun, I love you" Effy kissed her lips

"Thank you Katie for being strong because Em will kill me if you weren't alive and I will get your sister back. I promise" I held Katie's hand

Me and Effy walked down the streets back to the club all the gests had left but the gang and the Fitch's were still there waiting for us.

"Where have you two been and where are my girl's" Jenna asked

So me and Effy told the gang and the Fitch's what happened in the span of 10 minuets.

My eyes started to well up with tears near the end of our story.

"Hey love we will get Emily back" Rob said and pulled me into one of his Fitch hugs. They were even tighter than mine.

We all went our own ways after the party and the gang said that they would come round to mine tomorrow and come up with a plan, the Loveless had to go back to London but they said they would come back and help to find Emily and spread the word that she had gone missing so if people in London saw her they would know what to do.

We drove The Loveless to the train station.

"Nai we will help and we'll be back next week ok" Jimmy said as he pulled me into a hug

"Be brave for her Naomi" Lily insisted

"I will Lil, I will be brave for Emily" I agreed

"Emily is strong Naoms we will find her" Nate vowed

We all said our goodbyes and me and Effy left for my house.

We walked into the house and we had a message from the cops telling us that they would search for Emily. They should if they knew what's good for them when you have a mum like Jenna Fitch or a sister like Katie and a girlfriend like me.

Me and Effy both sat on the sofa.

"Nai, I know what you are thinking, sometimes, no matter how much you want things to happen, all you can do is wait. And usually, waiting is the hardest part" Effy warned

"I'd wait forever for her Eff, I'd die for her. I'll be brave for Emily like she was brave for me" I said as I watch out of the window at the night sky.

"Also remember that feeling when she was with Mandy, remember it because that made you fight for her that made you want to die for her Naoms"

Effy kissed me on my head and went upstairs and that's when I broke down in tears and started to sing.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
><em>When you get what you want, but not what you need<em>  
><em>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<em>  
><em>Stuck in reverse<em>

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone, but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse?<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

_And high up above or down below_  
><em>When you're too in love to let it go<em>  
><em>But if you never try you'll never know<em>  
><em>Just what you're worth<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

_Tears stream down on your face_  
><em>When you lose something you cannot replace<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I..<em>

_Tears stream down on your face_  
><em>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I...<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

"Emily if you can here me I love you and it doesn't matter where I' am or where you are. I'm yours forever and no matter where we are or hard it gets know I will always be in love with you"

**I will try and update next week and please review :)**

**All my love to my reviewers **

**Tash :) xxx**


	17. I have died everyday waiting for you

**Sorry for not updating its all my school work and I will try to keep writing for my readers :) Just wait till the Christmas holiday because I will loads of time to write :) Thanks to all my readers fro reading :) all the mistakes are mine :) **

I woke up to all the gang around me, just staring at me. Because that's not creepy when you just wake up in the morning.

"Glad you joined us Nai" Effy smiled

"Ok you lot, have we got a plan?" I asked

"Yeah we have a plan, Mandy is living in Bristol, when she first met Emily she worked at this club The Train Wreck, she used to find girls and make them strippers but she had this charm over these girls so they would do anything for Mandy" JJ explained

"You lot found all this out all last night and this morning?" I asked

"No, when Mandy first started hanging round with Emily me and Cook and Freddie looked into what she had done before because we didn't like her with Em because she wasn't you Naomi" JJ replied

"You know I love you lot don't you and lets go and get my Mrs back then"

"Nai it won't be that simple, we can't just go into the place and get Emily we need to wait a bit so Mandy won't think we will look for her" Tomas said

"We will wait for the cops to do a bit searching and for Katie to get out of hospital then we will get that bitch, with our guns blazing" Effy laughed

Xxxx

A day had gone past and Katie and eventually woken up. Effy was always down at the hospital to make sure her Katie was ok. Eff told me when Katie woke up she was ready to get out of the hospital and hunt down Mandy but the doctor said she had to be in there for another few days yet. Katie's exact words were "get me out of this fucking bed! I'm going to kill that mother fucker!" If you are thing what I'm thinking, yes Katie has gone mad.

I kept trying to call Cook over and over again but no answer my best friend is dead. But I hope he is with Freddie and Cook will not have died without a purpose he died to save his friends.

I've been sat at the window for an hour now crying I just want to scream my lungs out and let the world know I miss her. Emily has been gone with Mandy. Why does Mandy always win? She gets the girl, my girl, the love of my life.

I got up and turn on my iPod to blast out A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope.

_A drop in the ocean,_  
><em>A change in the weather,<em>  
><em>I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>  
><em>But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_  
><em>If you don't love me, pretend<em>  
><em>A few more hours, then it's time to go.<em>  
><em>As my train rolls down the East coast,<em>  
><em>I wonder how you'll keep warm.<em>  
><em>It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.<em>

_Still I can't let you be,_  
><em>Most nights I hardly sleep.<em>  
><em>Don't take what you don't need from me.<em>

_A drop in the ocean,_  
><em>A change in the weather,<em>  
><em>I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>  
><em>But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_  
><em>Never counting regrets,<em>  
><em>By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.<em>  
><em>New England as the leaves change;<em>  
><em>The last excuse that I'll claim,<em>  
><em>I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.<em>

_Still I can't let you be,_  
><em>Most nights I hardly sleep,<em>  
><em>Don't take what you don't need from me.<em>

_A drop in the ocean,_  
><em>A change in the weather,<em>  
><em>I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>  
><em>But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my<em>

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore._  
><em>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<em>  
><em>Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.<em>  
><em>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<em>

_A drop in the ocean,_  
><em>A change in the weather,<em>  
><em>I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._  
><em>You are my heaven.<em>

"Yeah I was praying that you and me might end up together" I sobbed

"Nai, hun it's all going to be ok" Effy pulled me into an hug

"Eff… when did you get back?"

"Just a few lines ago. You know sometimes, you have to be apart from the people you love. But that doesn't mean you love them less. Sometimes it even makes you love them more"

"When can Katie come back?"

"The doctor said she can come out tomorrow and then we can make a start on getting Em back"

**Please review and I will try and post more of my story :)**

**All my love to my reviews :)**

**Tash xxxxxcx **


	18. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

**Thank you for my readers and i will not let my school work get in the way of my writing and this chapter is dedicated to Alice because she is a ledgend :):)**

I woke up to Katie fucking Fitch walking into my house with Effy at 11.30 in the bloody morning. Shit was that the time. I needed to get up and get the plan going.

I ran down stairs in my boxers and my Superman t-shirt. I got a massive hug from Katie and a wink from Eff.

"I have missed you Fitch"

"I have missed you too Campbell. Now let's get my sister back"

Xxxx

Over the past few days I had been coming up with my own sons to play for Emily when I got her back. If I got her back.

I went into my garage and sat at my piano, yes I have a piano in my garage, I wanted a car but my mum and Kieran got me a piano so I had to learn it and guess what I'm fantastic at it.

I started to play my song on the piano.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<em>

"OMG Nai I didn't know you could write songs is that for Emily" Katie asked me

"Yeah I have been coming up with this song for a while now. I'm glade you're better Katie"

"Trust me it takes more than a bullet to stop a Fitch"

"Effy loves that your back"

"I really love her Naomi, I want to wake up next to her, eat breakfast with her, get changed with her, play computer games with her, watch movies in bed, hold her hand, send her cute texts, buy gifts for her, nap together, wear her comfy hoody when I'm cold, look into her eyes and know she is the one, walk in the rain with her, always be there for her and marry her"

"Katie don't you know what you just said?"

"Yes I want to marry Effy Fucking Stonem"

"I have a plan Naoms" Effy said walking into the garage

Xxxx

I am now sitting in a Capital's radio station with my band- The Loveless and ready to sing my song for Emily. Eff said if we went to one of the most listen radio station and perform my song Emily will know we are trying to find her.

Effy has also got the band on the news and in the paper so if Mandy runs she won't be able to hide.

Effy said we were going to be on live radio is 30 seconds. I am shitting my self.

"Ok everyone this is the new best band in Bristol's history The Loveless and they will be playing their new song A Thousand Years" Jo the radio guy said

"I just want to say Emily if you are listing to this song believe it because it's for you" I said

_Heartbeats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

**Thank you lot for reading and pleade review and I will try and update at the weekend! And the song is Christina Perri's A Thousand Years it was on the NEW BREAKING DAWN trailer and I had to go and see it with my twin and some friends and this song was perfect for Naomi :) **

**All my love to my reviews**

**Tash XXXXX**

**32 day till Christmas and my Birthday :):):)**


	19. December, don't break my heart

**Sorry I have not updated in ages but I'm back for Christmas. I haven't update because I had loads of exams before I broke up for Christmas. All the mistakes are mine. It's going to be an Naomily Christmas :):)**

The one word….. Christmas. My first Christmas without Emily. It's one week to Christmas and the whole house is decorated with tinsel and with have got a massive Christmas tree in the living room.

Me and the gang have thought of a plan. Tomorrow at The Train Wreck there is a Twilight theme for Christmas and if the whole gang goes and looks we can find Em.

I'm sat on the sofa while Eff and Katie in the kitchen singing Baby its cold outside along to Glee. Me and The Loveless have been on loads of interviews and singing for the public to find Emily but just no look.

"I may not be there yet Em, but I'm closer than I was yesterday to finding you"

"Nai are you ok?" Effy shouted over her and Katie's singing

"Yeah fine. Have you got the costumes for the party tomorrow?" I asked

"Yep and your going to love them"

Xxxx

I have been a wreck waiting up for Emily praying that she will come back to me and not going to stay with Mandy and that one has been a real nightmare. Me screaming in the night and Eff and Katie have to come in and tell me in was just a bad dream.

I turned the radio on; it feels like this has happened to me loads of times before. I started to sing.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
><em>We make out in you mustang to radio head<em>  
><em>And on your 18th birthday we bought matching tattoos<em>  
><em>Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof<em>  
><em>Talk about our future like we had a clue<em>  
><em>Never planned that one day I'd be losing you<em>  
><em>In another life I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We keep all our promises be us against the world<em>  
><em>In another life I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

_I was June you were my johnny cash_  
><em>Never one without the other we made a pact<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on...woe<em>  
><em>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<em>  
><em>Saw you down town singin the blues<em>  
><em>It's time to face the music I'm no longer your muse<em>  
><em>But in another life I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We keep all our promises be us against the world<em>  
><em>In another life I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>

_The one the one the one_  
><em>The one that got away.<em>

_All his money can't buy me a time machine. No_  
><em>Can't replace you with a million rings. No<em>  
><em>I shoulda told you what you meant to me. Woe<em>  
><em>Cause now I pay the price.<em>

_In another life I would be your girl_  
><em>We keep all our promises be us against the world<em>  
><em>In another life I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away.<em>

_The one, the one, the one_

_In another life I would make you stay_  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

All this was painful but tomorrow would be the stuff of legends and I would get my girl back if it was the last thing I did, because I would die for her.

**Please review because it December and 7 day's till Christmas and my birthday :) I will update next week :)**

**All my love to my reviewers **

**Tash xxxx**


	20. When did your heart go missing?

**_Hey everyone I told you I would update before Chistmas :) I hope everyone has a great Christmas :) Hope you like the chapter because the gang are one step closer to Cook and Emily :) All the mistakes are mine :):)_**

_"Em, please... I love you" I said _

_"I'm sorry Naoms. I love Mandy it's always been Mandy" Emily said. "She is my true love not you!"_

_My heart broke into a thousand little pieces at that point._

_"But I still love you; yeah I know I should have told you what you meant to me but Em I would die for you I love you"_

_"Nai that isn't enough anymore, I wanted you to fight for me. And tell me that you would rather be alone than with anyone else" Emily shouted _

_"You know what hurts the most about a broken heart? Not being able to remember how you felt before Emily! I have literally died every day waiting for you! But I'm sorry, I'm not what you wanted, but remember I let my walls down for you" I sobbed _

_"I told you, you'd give up on me!" Emily screamed _

I woke up crying with Katie next to me holding me close.

"Nai its ok it was just a bad dream, are you ok?"

"I feel like shit, and all I can do is just feel it because I fell in love with a girl and I haven't been the same since but its going to be all these memories that kill me"

"Nai, its going to be ok because you never know who much you love someone, until the thought of them being with another person is enough to break your heart"

Xxx

All the gang came around and got dressed up. Panda was dressed up like Alice and Thomas was dressed up as Jasper. JJ and Lara were dressed up as Sam and Emily. They had to wear wolf costumes haha. Katie and Effy dressed up as Rosalie and Emmett.

I was last and Eff put me as Jacob. So I had to wear a muscle suit and they but the tattoo on me and shorts and trainers and I had to wear a Taylor Lautner mask. We all put on masks of our characters so if we bumped into Mandy she wouldn't recognize us.

Xxx

We got to the Train Wreck at 9.30 pm so the party had been going for about 1 hour; we all snuck in through the back entrance.

"Ok everyone we have a plan stick to it" JJ explained. "We all spilt up and look all around the Club until one of us find Emily. When we find her we text everyone to stop looking and meet back at Naomi's house."

"Whizzer" Panda said

"Let's go and get that mother fucker" Katie cheered and grabbed Effy's hand.

Xxx

I was looking on the top floor of the Club and I found a room saying "Mandy's Office" so I had a look in and I went to her desk that had a file saying Emily Fitch. When I saw Mandy I was going to kick the shit out of her.

Suddenly someone turned on the light. I turned around and I saw him.

"Cook…Oh my God Cook" I jumped over the table and hugged him." I thought you were dead!"

"I wanted you to think I was dead so I could find Emily for you but right now she is with Mandy" Cook said

"Cook I love you but now we will get my girl back and teach Mandy not to mess with Cook and Campbell"

"You love Emily, don't you? So. We have something in common. So what do you say we find the bitch and get us some frontier justice."

"Yeah"

"All right Nai lets get the Mrs back!" Cook shouted

This was going to be a great Christmas.

**Please review because its Christmas and it would make my day :) I will update next week :) Have a great CHRISTMAS :)**

**Love to all my reviewers and have a merry Christmas**

**Tash :) XXX**


	21. I know you're gonna find your way back

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long it has just been so busy at scgool with exams and stuff :) Hope you like the chapter :):)**

Me and Cook legged it down the stairs and we spotted Effy and Katie.

"OMG….. Cook your alive" Effy said

"Yeah, that's all good babes but did you find Emily?" Katie shouted over the loud music.

"No" I replied

"I might know where she is Nai" Cook shouted

"Where?"

"I found Emily a few days ago in Mandy office and she told me lots of stuff and she said if I ever couldn't find her in Mandy's office I would find her in the down stairs basement"

Xxxx

Cook showed me, Katie and Effy down what seemed to be hundreds of flights of stairs, until we got to the bottom. Cook got his work key out and unlocked the door. The four of us slowly entered the room but we heard voices so we hid behind some create.

"Emily you're coming with me" that was Mandy's voice. "I know you've been hurt before by Naomi I can see it in your eyes, you try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise from me"

"I'm not coming with you Mandy! Naomi will find me" Emily screamed

"Really because she hasn't tried yet to save you, she doesn't love you like I do"

That got me pissed. I looked at Cook and whispered "I'll tackle Mandy you get Em out of here with Eff and Katie, got it?" Cook nodded his head.

With that I ran and tackled Mandy "You bitch you can't have Emily"

Cook had ran up to Emily and grabbed her and started to take her up the stairs with Katie and Effy. But she let go of Cook and came back to me.

"Emily" I said

"Naomi" Emily shouted, she ran too me and I gave her a massive hug and kissed her with so much passion.

"I have missed you so much, don't ever leave me again" I whispered to Emily.

"You can't do that Naomi, she was happy with me" Mandy screamed

That was when Cook got pissed he went up to Mandy and knocked her out." Come on you lot we have to get out of here before Mandy wakes back up" Cook shouted "We can have a reunion back and Nai's and Em's house"

So we ran out of the Train Wreck, we found JJ, Thomas and Panda back at my house waiting up for us.

"Emily" Panda screamed and gave a hug. Then Thomas, JJ, Effy and Cook did them same.

"Em I have missed you so much" Katie started crying and gave her sister a massive hug.

While the gang was asking Emily what had Mandy done. I was in the kitchen, I had rung up Jenna and told her Emily was back and safe and she said they would come round in the morning to see her. Next I rung up the police and told them we had got Emily back so they could stop searching for her but I told them about The Train Wreck and Mandy would properly try and get Emily back so the copper said the would go round there and arrest her.

Someone had come up behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Naoms merry Christmas" Emily Said as she kissed me.

"Merry Christmas too Em's, I love you so much" We both stayed holding each other till Effy came in and Said about me singing everyone a song, so Emily grabbed my hand and dragged me to the sofa.

_Hey you_  
><em>So you never really found your way<em>  
><em>Stay true<em>  
><em>Did you ever make it through today<em>

_I know that when I think about a day without it_  
><em>Everyday's the same<em>  
><em>You wish that you could find someone<em>  
><em>But I'm the only one to blame<em>

_Cant you see_  
><em>I beg and plead<em>  
><em>Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night<em>  
><em>I know you're gonna find your way back to me<em>

_No don't_  
><em>Don't you ever let a piece of me down<em>  
><em>Cause time wont<em>  
><em>Get back when I'm never around<em>

_When we live between so many walls_  
><em>That I can barely breathe<em>  
><em>You say that you just want someone<em>  
><em>But I'm the only one you need<em>

_Cant you see_  
><em>I Beg and plead<em>  
><em>Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night<em>  
><em>I know you're gonna find your way<em>

_If its me_  
><em>That you don't need<em>  
><em>When the lights go out tonight I know<em>  
><em>You're never gonna find your way<em>

_Soon when I get you I wont let you go_  
><em>Oooh if I let you<em>  
><em>You can take away all that I thought was wrong<em>  
><em>And if you hear me there's not much to say<em>  
><em>There's gotta be a better way<em>

_Cant you see_  
><em>I beg and plead<em>  
><em>Cause when your eyes light up the sky tonight<em>  
><em>I know you're going to find your way back to me<em>

_Cant you see_  
><em>I beg and plead<em>  
><em>Cause when the lights go out tonight<em>  
><em>I know you're never gonna find your way<em>

_If its me_  
><em>That you don't need<em>  
><em>That when the lights go out tonight<em>  
><em>I know you're never gonna find your way<em>  
><em>If you pace around the world?<em>  
><em>And when your eyes light up the skies at night<em>  
><em>I know you're gonna find your way back to me<em>

I finished singing and everyone started to cheer. It was the early morning of Christmas day and everyone had left to go home, Emily was sat near to window looking out at the sky and it had jus started to snow.

"Em"

"Yeah Naoms"

"When you were away I got told that I had to be brave, I thought about you everyday and I couldn't bear to be apart from you and that kept me going that I would find you and…" I was cut off by Emily kissing me.

All that kept running through my head was I got her back and I was never going to let her go.

**Please review and I will try to update this week :):)**

**Love too all my reviewers**

**Tash xxx**


	22. We found love in a hopeless place

**Ok this is another chapter but there will be one more chapter then this story will be finished but I'm going to make a sequal :) I just want to say a big thank you to the people who read my story :)**

It was the New Year- 2012 and Effy had been acting weird and it wasn't normal and Katie was shit scared about it. Me and Em were as happy as we could be and Mandy had been put into jail for kidnap. Then few days ago Doug and professor Blood had offered me a job at Roundview College to teach music and help Kieran with his politics Class, so I asked Emily and she was so delighted and she said I should go for it.

This brings me back to the present where I had just walked out of Doug's office because I had accepted the job. I had turned to walk but then I bumped into someone and knocked them over.

"Mind where your going" A familiar voice said.

"Mini is that you?

"Oh my God Naomi what are you doing at Roundview?" Mini asked as she hugged me.

"I got offered a job as a music teacher and helping Kieran with his politics class, so I will be working here"

"You are kidding me Naomi; you are going to be two of my teachers…. Kill me now" Mini joked.

"Hey just for that I'm giving you detention" I joked. "Mini I know this seems like ages ago but were you brave for Franky?"

"Yeah, I was and thank you so much Naoms"

Xxxxx

Me and Mini walked around the collage for a while and we stopped at pictures on the wall from years ago. I showed her Tony's gang and explained that Effy was his little sister. Then we looked down and we saw a picture of my gang and Emily was sat on my knee and Freddie's arm was around Effy, I told Mini about my gang and what had happened like Freddie dying, Cook going to prison and how Effy's and Katie's relationship had developed. I told Mini all this stuff because I trusted her. Then we looked down to another photo or Mini's gang she told me all about Franky, Grace, Liv, Rich, Alo, Nick, Matty and Alex.

We walked down the halls of Roundview and by the last year I had been here nothing had changed. Mini wanted to introduce me to her friends and the love of her life so we walked to the common area.

"Min's…. who's your friend?" Liv asked

"Alright gang this is one of my friends Naomi" Mini said

"Hi" I replied

I started talking to Alex and Grace and they told me about the classes they where doing and introduced me to the gang because Mini had walked over to a brown haired girl and kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand and they both started walking towards me.

"Naomi, this is Franky" Mini explained

"Hey Franky it's nice to finally meet you" I said. "Mini hasn't stopped talking about you". Franky started to blush.

"It's nice to meet you too Naomi, and thank you for giving Mini the strength to Be Brave" Franky replied ask se kissed her girlfriends cheek.

I stayed at Roundview until lunch was over I got to make some new friends and I was really happy for Mini she deserved Franky. But I couldn't wait to get home and tell Emily that I got the job.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter and please review :)**

**Love to all my reviewers **

**Tash :):) xxx **


	23. If you want it fight for it

**Can I say I'm really sorry for not uploading in a very long time its just I had to finish my exams but I'm back now and I hope you like the new chapter and this story is mearly coming to an end but dont worry I'm making a sequal and it will be called Unbroken :)**

I came up to the front of the house and Emily was stood waiting for me.

"Em are you ok?" I asked as I kissed her.

"Yeah I'm fine Naoms its just Katie and Effy fighting again"

"Your kidding me" I took hold of Emily's had and we walked into the house.

We walked into the kitchen and Em sat on the counter and I went over to stand in the middle of her legs and we were just about to kiss but then we heard more shouting.

"Katie I can't do this anymore…. Your fucking up my head" Effy screamed

"Eff don't be like this please I love you" Katie shouted back

"You don't get this Katie you deserve way better than me… I can't deal with love; I can't be with you Katie… I will break your heart"

"Don't you dare Eff….. Giving me all this crap I fucking love you and I will never give up on you ever because I love you so much"

Effy stormed out of her and Katie's bed room and down the stairs and out the front door then Katie came running after her and started screaming "Don't run away from me Effy, if you want us fight for it!"

Me and Emily looked at each other and Emily went to her twin. Cook came through the door and asked me "What did I miss?"

Emily finally got Katie in the house and sat her down on the sofa, there was me, Cook and Emily all staring at her.

"Katie why has Eff run off?" Emily asked and held one of Katie's hands.

"I think she is having another break down because she always runs from anything, anyone who can hurt her, she is scared about letting go and letting people more close to her heart and because it's nearly been a year since Freddie died" Katie sobbed. "I'm loosing her and I hate that there is nothing I can do".

I was pissed at Effy one of my best friends for making Katie feel so useless and heart broken. So I walked into the kitchen and took out my phone and rang Effy.

"Eff please come back home we can help you sort your problems out and I know it's going to be hard because it's nearly been a year since Freds died but please Eff come home because Katie is worried about you she feels like your shutting her out… She loves you"

"Nai… I'm scared but I'm not coming back I just can't… I'm leaving… I love you Nai tell Em's that I love her too and tell Katie that I… she knows. Bye Naoms" The phone just cut off.

"Shit" I shouted. Cook came running into the room.

"You alright Nai?"

"No Cook Effy's gone"

**Please review and the next chapter will be in a day or two :)**

**Love to all my reviewers **

**Tash :) xxx **


	24. You and I'll be safe and sound

**Hey sorry I'm a bit late at uploading but the next chapter is here and thank you to all the amazing people who are reviewing and reading my story! Sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

><p>Katie and Emily walked into the kitchen at that moment and Katie looked at my face and she knew that Eff was leaving so Cook got Katie in his strong arms and hugged her and kept whispering that everything was going to be alright.<p>

Emily came up to be and hugged me and I hugged her back and I placed a kiss on her head. Eff was gone and she was never coming back.

All these fights with Katie and Effy started a few weeks ago it all started at the smallest little things then it started with Effy going out at night and getting pissed off her face and coming in at 4am in the morning and from then it happened every night and Katie felt like she was slowly loosing the woman she loved and couldn't do anything about it.

So it ended up with Em talking Katie up to bed and having to sleep with her so she could comfort her twin. Me and Cook stayed down stairs praying that Effy was safe and that the next morning she would come home safe and sound.

"I feel so helpless Nai, I want to do something to help Katie I love her Naoms but I know she loves Eff" Cook cried "… My heart is breaking because she will be forced to think about all the things she tried so hard to forget before she gets to sleep"

"Cook… shit mate I'm so sorry but she will need us and maybe now that Effy is gone you have a shot with Katie but just remember that when you lose someone it stays with you. Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."

"Thank you Naoms I needed to tell you about that but I could never say I love her when she was going out with Effy"

Xxxx

Katie woke up in the morning and Cook and Emily brought her into the garage and sat her down.

"Katie I wanted to just say that we all love you and that Effy is one of my best friends but you are also and I think that she has made a massive mistake on leaving you because you are amazing and we love you for it even though you act like a bitch but really we know that you are a softie on the inside" I said "I also wanted you to know that all last night I wrote a song for you and I hope you like it"

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
><em>Darling, everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold onto this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when the music's gone<em>  
><em>Gone<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>Come morning light,<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

Katie got off her chair and gave me a bone crushing hug "Thank you Nai".

After the song Cook and Katie went inside the house and it was only me and Emily still left outside sat on the piano.

"Naoms can I tell you something?" Emily whispered in my ear.

"Anything babe"

"I know Cook loves Katie I can see it in his eyes and I know that his love is pure and he'll always be good for her but Effy is either the best thing for her or the worst".

"I know Em.. It's up to her to choose the better option" With that we both walked hand in hand back into the house.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review to tell me what you liked about it or what you didn't like about it :) I will update next week! **

**Love to all my reviewers **

**Tash :) xxx**


	25. This love will be your downfall

**Hey everyone I'm back! This is the last chapter of No One Said It Was Going To Be Easy and I have loved writing this story :)**

We got in and there was Cook and Katie watching The Vampire Diaries and it was the scene where Elena chose Stefan over Damon come on we all know that Stefan and Elena was endgame.

Damon: Hey, where are you?

Elena: Matt's taking me home.

Damon: To Stefan.

Elena: Not just to Stefan, Damon. To Tyler, to Caroline.

Damon: Ah, I know, I get it. So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?

Elena: Yeah, of course.

Damon: If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?

Elena: I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I – I never unfell for him.

Damon: Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan

Katie was sitting with her head on Cook's chest and he had is arms around her in the sense of protecting her.

Xxxxx

I went up stairs to here Katie singing to Ellie Goulding This Love and fuck my life she could sing.

_Who are we to be emotional?_  
><em>Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?<em>  
><em>Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?<em>  
><em>Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?<em>

_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_  
><em>I feel like I'm on fire and I'm too shy to cry for help<em>  
><em>Oh, I don't think you know me much at all<em>

_This love is be and end all_  
><em>This love will be your downfall<em>  
><em>This love is be and end all<em>  
><em>This love will be your downfall<em>

_I'm feeling down about this love_

_Who are you to make me feel so good?_  
><em>Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?<em>  
><em>Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?<em>  
><em>Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?<em>  
><em>Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart<em>  
><em>We're falling on each other like we're always in the dark<em>  
><em>Oh, I don't think you know me much at all, at all<em>

_This love is be and end all_  
><em>This love will be your downfall<em>  
><em>This love is be and end all<em>  
><em>This love will be your downfall<em>  
><em>This love is be and end all<em>  
><em>This love will be your downfall<em>  
><em>(At all)<em>

_This love is not what you want_  
><em>This heart will never be yours<em>  
><em>This love is be and end all<em>  
><em>This love will be your downfall<em>

I walked into her room "Katie that was amazing" I said.

"Thank you Nai again… lets go down stairs" She laughed and grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs.

Emily both saw us and smiled I knew she was glad to see me and Katie getting along without fighting. We all sat down in the kitchen and started chatting about my band and that Katie should join. Then Katie's phone went off with an unknown number she left the room and I when to the loo and I heard Katie talking to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Effy, if this is you, you'll be OK. I love you, Effy. Hold on to that. Never let that go" with that Katie started crying.

When Katie came back into the kitchen all of us went silent we knew that she was crying all that we could do was tell her thing would get better and Effy would come back or that she left because she knew Katie deserved better than her.

I grabbed Emily's had and we all moved into the living room and I pulled my guitar from its stand and started to sing.

_Woke up in London yesterday_  
><em>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly<em>  
><em>Don't really know how I got here<em>  
><em>I got some pictures on my phone<em>

_New names and numbers that I don't know_  
><em>Address to places like Abbey Road<em>  
><em>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want<em>  
><em>We're young enough to say<em>

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_  
><em>This has gotta be the good life<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, good life<em>

_Say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"_  
><em>Like this city is on fire tonight<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, a good, good life<em>

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_  
><em>My friends in L.A. they don't know<em>  
><em>Where I've been for the past few years or so<em>  
><em>Paris to China to Colorado<em>

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out_  
><em>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<em>  
><em>We are God of stories, but please tell me<em>  
><em>What there is to complain about?<em>

_When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over_  
><em>When everything is out you gotta take it in<em>

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_  
><em>This has gotta be the good life<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, good life<em>

_Say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
><em>Like this city is on fire tonight<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, a good, good life<em>  
><em>Oh, a good, good life, yeah<em>

_Hopelessly_  
><em>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<em>  
><em>Hopelessly<em>  
><em>I feel like the window closes oh so quick<em>

_Hopelessly_  
><em>I'm taking a mental picture of you now<em>  
><em>'Cause hopelessly<em>  
><em>The hope is we have so much to feel good about<em>

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_  
><em>This has gotta be the good life<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, good life<em>

_Say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"_  
><em>Like this city is on fire tonight<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, a good, good life<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is<em>

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_  
><em>My friends in L.A. they don't know<em>  
><em>Where I've been for the past few years or so<em>  
><em>Paris to China to Colorado<em>

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out_  
><em>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<em>  
><em>We are God of stories but please tell me<em>  
><em>What there is to complain about?<em>

Someone once told me that no matter how much it hurt. That our emotions are what make us human. Good or bad. To never lose hope and no one said it was going to be easy but it was going to be worth it in the end.

The End.

**Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story and the sequal will be called Unbroken and it will be published in the next 2 weeks and I might make a story set at the begining of series 4 leading up to this story :)**

**All my love **

**Tash xxx :) **


End file.
